


say that you're feeling what i'm feeling too

by itakethewords (BluntBetty)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating, Mentions of Violence, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Territorial Katsuki Yuuri, YOI Omegaverse Week, Yakuza, crumbling resolve, guardian in the shadows yuuri, mentions of mpreg, omegaverse week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/pseuds/itakethewords
Summary: Oyabun Katsuki Yuuri refuses to bring an omega into the life of the yakuza. He's content to be alone. Until one omega bookstore owner has him acting like a territorial alpha.





	say that you're feeling what i'm feeling too

**Author's Note:**

> For Yuri!!! on Ice Omegaverse Week! This is day 2: Mafia/Yakuza with a keyword of possessive/territorial. If you haven't noticed, I'm haphazardly posting these in any order I want, lol.
> 
> Don't forget to leave me some kudos love, a comment, and hit that share button!

Yuuri’s life was dangerous. There wasn’t a moment when he wasn’t in the line of fire, where at any moment someone could poison him with nary a shake in their hand, where they would gladly slit his throat, and laugh as they riddled his body full of bullets to the point where he resembled Swiss cheese. He’d been oyabun to his family for five years; still younger than many of his counterparts across the country, but twenty-nine was still older than many saw in their lifestyle. He was content enough with his waka-gashira, Phichit, an alpha whom he met while having to clean up a mess in Bangkok eight years before. Yuuri also had his shategashira, his beta sister Mari who preferred to work in the shadows and had been glad to take a secondary role and leave the second-in-command role to Phichit when he’d pledged his loyalty to her brother. He’d let his sister fill the role. 

Regardless of the guard dogs he surrounded himself with, Yuuri’s life was still dangerous and filled with death and it was why he’d put off finding himself an omega to call his wife. There were plenty of omegas and betas to fuck in their family, his ruts were sated and he left it at that. There was a favorite omega, an excitable thing called Kenjirou who was eager to please and Yuuri treated him well, but he knew he wasn’t fit to be a leader’s wife.

There was only one omega he wanted for that role. And he couldn’t have him. 

A man born outside their world. A man with a kind, yet sad smile. Icy blue eyes and a ridiculous accent when he spoke Japanese. The omega bookstore owner had caught his eye over a year ago, but he refused to bring him in. Refused to subject Viktor into the life of the oyabun’s wife. The yakuza were not kind to omega and one wrong slip, trust placed in the wrong person, and an omega could be sold as a plaything.

Instead, Yuuri watched. He protected. He played innocent to any crime when he went in for his novels and reading materials, casually had his conversations and made sure no one in opposing clans were giving the Russian man trouble. He made sure Viktor always got home safe, that no one stalked him maliciously, that his business did well. 

He wanted what was best for his omega. 

Including a life without himself directly in the picture.

He was content with their conversations over tea about the latest detective novel release, content with knowing his omega was leading a happy life.

Until his next rut where he nearly split Kenjirou in two. Where he broke his bed frame and a guard’s wrist.

So instead, the next time one of his men told him there was a man stalking Viktor, making attempts to mark territory that wasn’t theirs, he had to act. Later, he heavily scented the store while Viktor swept the entrance, leaving his mark on the shelves, doorways, the counter where customers paid. He all but pissed on the poor omega to tell people he was his.

And Viktor didn’t complain at the less than subtle claim he seemed to instill. This cloud of protection that saturated into his skin with Yuuri’s thorough marking. He smiled when Yuuri brought him cakes, laughed at his stupid jokes, and steered clear of work relationed questions after the first time Yuuri shut him down. 

He was perfect.

Perfection in an innocent package that Yuuri wasn’t allowed to unwrap.

His inner alpha howled in grief at the denial.

But was so, so smug when someone pointed it out that he seemed to be subtly courting the entrepreneur omega. Gifts and tokens, providing food and protection. Their amicable chats and the clear as day sexual tension between the two. So he did what he always did best, since he was a kid.

Yuuri avoided the bookstore for two weeks. He personally saw that his men protected his omega. That they shooed away potential suitors. Yuuri buried himself in work in hopes to forget. Forget the want, the need, the blood that ran through his veins begging for Viktor Nikiforov, omega and dork, lover of dogs and jam in his tea. (Preferable strawberry. Anything else was a crime, he claimed to Yuuri once on a rainy Thursday.)

 

It was hard to miss, really.

The heated look in his face, strong European features an angled contrast in the setting sunlight as he stood over Yuuri, the store closed for the day and the two of them just outside the shop with locked doors before them.

There seemed to be a set in his jaw, a gleam in the sea of blue in his eyes. There was a heady, thick addition to his scent. Cloying, but warm. Like baked goods still in the oven, not quite ready but the sweet sugary scent that sat on the tongue was there. In the air. Around them. Filling Yuuri’s lungs, he drank more of it in eagerly. 

He wasn’t prepared for the hand on his cheek, the other on his neck. For the closing in of lips on his, for the warm breath to wash over him, to taste the presence of  _ his _ omega on his tongue.

_ His. _

_ His. _

_ His omega. _

_ No one could have him. _

His inner alpha growled in delight at the bold move the omega made, eager to take more, take what was offered.

Take what was theirs.

The brushing of lips, hesitating puffs of breath. A sweep of the thumb, the heat of their bodies radiating between their chests. The quietest whimper that trembled to his bones; did it come from his own throat or was it the glowing omega in front of him? It hardly mattered when he was helping himself to more. More lips, more tongue, more teeth and air and digging his fingers through the lightest strands of hair he’d ever seen on a beautiful human like Viktor.

Yuuri didn’t want to take anything from Viktor, he didn’t. He didn’t want to take his bookstore away, take away his freedom, his choices.

But he always knew he was a selfish bastard. 

So he took what was offered in a small, full sized bed in an apartment in Yoyogi. He took until there was nothing left but lost breath and sweat pooled on their bodies and satisfaction in their bones.

Six months later, he found himself with a pregnant wife, a radiant looking Viktor in a traditional kimono who listened in and sat in on a meeting. As he gave his opinion to Yuuri. As they conferred together and with their upper echelon. 

Their second greatest rival for the ports were dissolved thanks to a pregnant omega’s sharp nose. His men were thankful to be rid of the rats in that group and they had many thanks to their oyabun’s wife.

Yuuri was a selfish bastard. He prefered to keep his life separate from the world. It was safer that way. But his selfishness took what it wanted. His alpha needed his omega and there was only one omega smart enough, attractive enough, delicious enough for him.

There was also apparently only one omega ballsy enough to be an oyabun’s wife, willing to slit the throat of anyone who threatened his family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr, [velvetcovered-brick](https://velvetcovered-brick.tumblr.com/)! Come say hello, let's scream about these boys together!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics:
> 
> Price of a Kiss  
> Inevitable  
> Only a Distraction  
> The Fixation  
> Love, Enough  
> Love, Selfish Love  
> Scales of Revenge  
> Sin From Thy Lips...  
> and more!!!


End file.
